In the field of displaying technologies, a display function and a touch function are integrated into a display panel for more and more products, so that the thickness of the display panel is reduced significantly. In particular, an in-cell touch display panel is most effective in reducing the thickness.
In the in-cell touch display panel, touch electrodes are integrated into an array substrate, and driven by a touch driving circuit disposed in a non-display region on the array substrate. However, the non-display region on the array substrate is typically further provided with a scan driving circuit, which mainly includes shift registers corresponding respectively to various rows of pixel units in a display region. In a frame scanning process, each row of pixel units are turned on by a display scan signal outputted from the shift register.
Because both the scan driving circuit and the touch driving circuit occupy layout areas in the non-display region, integrating the touch electrodes into the array substrate will inevitably increase the width of the non-display region, so that the frame region of the display panel is increased, leading to a difficulty in frame narrowing.